


Portrait of a Happy Man

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-05
Updated: 2011-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Portrait of a Happy Man

Draco dressed in his midnight blue robes. Astoria said they brought out the blue in his grey eyes and it made her weak in the knees. Somehow he was always on the receiving end of something marvelous when that happened.

He was adjusting the last button when Scorpius burst into the bedroom. 

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" he cried and Draco knelt to catch the five-year old in his arms.

"Thank you, Scorpius," he said as he kissed the top of his son's head. When he looked up, he saw his wife standing in the doorway, a warm smile on her face.

~*~

"Come along," she said and held out her hand. Draco set the boy down and he ran and took his mother's hand. "Your grandmother and grandfather are waiting for you."

"But it's Daddy's birthday," Scorpius said pouting as he looked back at Draco.

"I promise I won't have a single piece of cake until you're home this evening," Draco said. "I might need your help to blow out the candles after all." Astoria laughed while Scorpius nodded his agreement.

"I'll be back soon," Astoria said, giving Draco a heated look. He felt his body stir and began unbuttoning his robes.


End file.
